


tiktok challenge

by eowynkaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, It really came up to me last night before bed, Jealous John, Kissing, M/M, TikTok, challenge, sherlock is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynkaa/pseuds/eowynkaa
Summary: Are you all familiar with that TikTok challenge "call your man the wrong name and see how he reacts"? Yeah, I’ve had quite a fun while watching all the videos on YouTube! But then that idea came up – what if Sherlock had a TikTok himself and pranked his John with this challenge? I think this little shit would definitely do that to him so let’s see how it’ll go!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	tiktok challenge

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. No beta used here, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I was so excited to write this short fic that I couldn't wait to post it already!  
> I hope at least some of you will enjoy it! <3

It has already been weeks since Sherlock created his own account on TikTok, forgetting about the entire world surrounding him. John was going nuts every time he saw him using this app. He was never truly into new technology and this bloody thing completely sucked all Sherlock’s presence from their flat. He was surprised to see him tweeting a couple of weeks ago but _this_ – was a nightmare.

“Josh, could you pass me my cup of tea?”

 _That_ was the bloody last thing he expected. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he dropped the groceries at the kitchen table, throwing Sherlock a dark look.

“The fuck you just said?” he barked, looking at that little shit sprawled all over the couch in his pajamas.

Sherlock smirked at him, snuggling his toes in the pillows. Oh, so he was going to play innocent now. Not on his bloody watch.

“I asked if you could pass me my cup of tea-“

“You said _Josh_ ,”

John moved into his direction, not even blinking once.

“What? No-. I didn’t. I asked for a cup of-“

Sherlock gazed up at husband, fighting with his twitching corners of mouth. John bent over him in such a short period of time that he almost flinched when his face found so close to him. Oh, he looked wonderfully pissed-off. He tried to hide his camera, but still kept recording. It was just perfect.

“You called me _Josh_ , you little git. Who the fuck is Josh? Why would you call me that?”

“I have no idea, perhaps you misheard and-“

John’s fingers grabbed his chin, strongly forcing him to look straight in his eyes.

“I have beautifully fucking good idea of what I heard, Sherlock,” he almost growled. “ You forgets Greg’s name and now you’re having troubles with _mine_? What the fuck, Sherlock? Who’s Josh?”

Sherlock studied John’s face in silence. Oh, it was like playing with an angry lion now. He could start counting before John will literally murder him. Or rather show him his place while punishing him in a quite pleasant way in their bedroom...

It was too tempting not to tease him some more.

“I’m certain it was a slip of a tongue, there was this client lately-,“

Sherlock didn’t even manage to finish the sentence because John’s body found all over him, straddling his hips. He found himself trapped and pressed to the couch. He stared into these little and funny flames of fire, playing in John’s eyes.

“A _client_?” he pressed, clenching his hands around Sherlock’s wrists.

His phone fell down on the floor loudly, but John didn’t even blink, focusing at Sherlock’s face. It was until the phone made a sound and Sherlock’s body started shaking from a sudden laughter. John stared at Sherlock’s face confused, watching this little git giggling out loud now. He frowned at him softly and bent over to grab his phone. He saw the camera still rolling, and then an opened TikTok app and he started to smile dangerously at man.

“You didn’t...”

“Your face, John!”

Sherlock giggled, slowly raising on the couch to take John’s face in his palms and pressed the softest kiss still filled with laughter.

“I can’t believe you bloody tricked me again,” John hummed against his lips, but then he grabbed his wrists, pushing man away.

John looked in his eyes. It was clear he was still furiously mad at him, but now Sherlock could see those little amused sparkles shining in his eyes, too. In one second he pressed his lips hardly to Sherlock’s and raised both of his wrists above his head, growling.

“Oh, you’re so going to regret it,” he gasped to his mouth and bit on his lower lip to hear a pleasant moan from Sherlock’s throat. “Bedroom, _now_.”

He got up from the couch, leaving Sherlock all needy. He noticed his pout, but he only gave him a slow smile.

“I am about to see you in our bedroom in next ten seconds where I will make sure you won’t forget my name ever _again_ ,” he told him, lowering his voice and bending over to stroke his lips with his thumb. He watched how Sherlock sucked it slowly. “I’ll fuck those filthy mouth only to fuck your juicy arse right after to hear you call _my_ name and my name only. Are we clear, _Corporal_?

Sherlock’s pupils dilated as soon as John stopped talking and he was already on his feet, heading to the bedroom.

“Yes, Captain!”

John smirked, looking after him and picked up the phone again to check the video. He shook his head, hearing loud _John!_ being called from the bedroom. He locked the screen, throwing Sherlock’s phone on the couch. He already undressed from his shirt and peeked at Sherlock’s blue scarf sticking out of the coat which man dropped on his armchair last night. He grabbed it without giving it a moment to think and headed back to the bedroom. TikTok Challenge, he thought. He will definitely challenge this little git of his in a moment.


End file.
